


Follia divina

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pèlide Furia [3]
Category: Troy (2004)
Genre: M/M, myth
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La morte di Patroclo.Scritta per il 26 prompt challenge - hurt/comfort Italia.Fandom: Troy.Prompt 20/26: # prompt 21/26  #FolieADeux  (Disturbo Psicotico Condiviso – Shared Psychotic Disorder)2. "You know, we made a hell of a team back there."Due individui, non necessariamente assassini se presi singolarmente, trovano nell’altro non un complice occasionale, ma un partner con cui alimentare fantasie sempre più deliranti o violente, e poi metterle in pratica.Warning: Death!fic; Myth; Violenza; Guerra.





	Follia divina

Follia divina

 

Patroclo si abbassò, scansando un colpo di spada e raggiunse l’avversario con una spallata, facendolo indietreggiare. Tagliò la gola del nemico che aveva cercato di ucciderlo e il sangue gli oscurò la vista, rendendola di un rosso scuro. Si basò solo sulle urla e il clangore delle lame nemiche per evitare i colpi successivi.

 

_La luce del sole faceva brillare d’oro i capelli di Achille. Il suo viso radioso era illuminato da un ampio sorriso, mentre le sue labbra erano piene e rosse._

_“Lascia che te lo faccia vedere” disse. Indossava solo una tunica candida che fasciava il suo corpo liscio, ma muscoloso. Al collo portava una collana di corda, decorata con dei dischi di madreperla bucati al centro. I suoi piedi nudi affondavano nell’acqua gelida, così trasparente da rendere possibile lo scorgere sia le ombre che minuti pesciolini. I sassi che svettavano gialli e neri sul fondale sabbioso, reso azzurro-blu dai riflessi, gli solleticava le dita sottili._

_Il cielo era azzurro terso, privo di nuvole e rischiarato dalla luce solare._

_Patroclo deglutì, mentre Achille stringeva la sua mano nella propria, aiutandolo a tenere con fermezza una lancia._

_“La vita è qualcosa di fuggevole, ma se ne privi altri, puoi diventare immortale” spiegò il combattente._

_Patroclo lo guardò con aria confuso._

_“Intendi dire che diverrai come gli dei, visto i tuoi natali materni?” domandò con voce tremante._

_Achille gli posò un bacio sulle labbra e rise, vedendolo arrossire._

_“Intendo dire che ci ricorderanno in eterno se saremo dei combattenti all’altezza” ribatté._

_Patroclo rabbrividì, Achille lo aiutò a infilzare un pesce. La creatura si dimenò, boccheggiando. Patroclo sentì gli occhi pizzicare e una fitta al cuore, mentre l’animale agonizzava. L’acqua chiara si sporcò di sangue, che si diffondeva come dei contorti e fumosi filamenti._

_“Pensi io sia in grado di uccidere?” esalò con voce rauca._

_Achille gli baciò il collo e sentì l’altro mugolare di piacere._

_“Penso che insieme siamo in grado di sovvertire l’ordine stesso della vita” gli soffiò con voce seducente all’orecchio._

 

L’acheo balzò, evitando il colpo di lancia alle sue gambe e riuscì a far passare la propria lama sotto l’ascella del nemico, lì dove non era protetto dall’armatura. Uno spruzzo di sangue lo raggiunse al viso, gocciolando e scivolandogli lungo il collo.

“Vi spazzerò via, maledetti troiani! Datemi Ettore! DATEMELO!” sbraitò. Il pennacchio rosso dell’elmo di Achille che portava in testa ondeggiava.

 

_“Ti senti pronto? Ti ho allenato per questo, ma… La prima vittima è sempre diversa. Ti cambierà, ti migliorerà, ma devi affrontarla nel migliore dei modi” disse Achille._

_Patroclo guardò l’uomo in ginocchio davanti a lui. Aveva la bocca fasciata e le braccia legate da pesanti corde._

_“Si tratta di un prigioniero” disse Patroclo con voce spezzata._

_“Non sei ancora pronto per uccidere in battaglia. Inoltre questo rende questa prova del fuoco più vera. I sentimenti che portano alla grandezza sono feroci, privi di pietà. Se ti lasci frenare da ciò che è inerme, non potrai dimostrare la tua reale forza._

_Si tratta di un essere appartenente a un popolo così diverso da noi, così inferiore, da essere più simile al mondo animale” rispose Achille._

_“Pensi che io sia così perverso?” chiese Patroclo, voltandosi. La mano con cui teneva la lancia gli tremava._

_Il cielo sopra di loro era plumbeo, le nuvole grigie si stavano via via scurendo, fino a sembrare dei neri ammassi oscuri._

_“Penso che siamo come gli dei. La nostra è follia per gli uomini, ma è un legame a due inscindibile. Insieme possiamo spronarci a migliorarci sempre di più._

_Dimentica la morale di questi sciocchi. Tu puoi riuscire ad elevarti al mio fianco, saremo immortali insieme… Come è eterno il nostro amore” disse Achille. Un ghigno si dipinse sul suo volto, mentre le sue iridi azzurre brillavano febbricitanti._

_La stretta di Patroclo si fece più ferrea sulla lancia. La vittima mugolava, tremando in preda al terrore._

_“Per anni abbiamo alimentato l’un l’altro la fantasia di essere i migliori guerrieri. Mi hai insegnato quali erano i punti più deboli di un uomo e io ho messo in pratica tutto quello che hai ideato._

_Vuoi mettere fine a tutto questo?” chiese Achille._

_“A proposito. Nei miei studi, ho imparato anche questo” rispose Patroclo. Affondò la lama nell’occhio del nemico e fece pressione, recidendo l’arteria oftalmica._

_La vittima morì dissanguata._

_Achille si lasciò andare a una roca risata, che risuonava fredda e ripetitiva. Patroclo iniziò a ridere a sua volta, gettò indietro la testa. Avvertì una sensazione di liberazione e allargò le braccia, mentre gocce di pioggia iniziavano a scendergli sul volto._

_Il terreno divenne umido e fangoso, puntellato da ampie pozzanghere e il sangue scivolò via, venendo lavato._

_“Sì! Sì!_ Sììì _!” gridò Patroclo, alzando la lancia verso l’alto._

 

< Tu hai abbandonato il campo di battaglia, ma sarò io a risvegliare la tua ira. Ucciderò Ettore, ti dimostrerò che sono davvero l’altra parte della nostra unione infernale > pensò Patroclo.

 

_“Non ce la faccio. Non ne ho la forza” esalò Achille._

_“Lascerai l’accampamento? Cosa ne sarà della nostra immortalità?” gemette Patroclo. Guardò l’altro in ginocchio, prostrato, nella tenda._

_“Ci saranno altre occasioni. Ora ci stanno solo usando… Domani, parti con me” piagnucolò Achille._

_Patroclo si piegò in avanti e gli prese il viso tra le mani, appoggiando la fronte contro quella dell’altro._

_“Ti prego, resisti. Non posso vederti soffrire così per una semplice schiava” implorò._

_Achille lo baciò con foga disperata._

< Sì, siamo una squadra, un piccolo esercito in grado di risvegliare lo stesso Ade. Da soli non abbiamo la forza di fare ciò che è giusto, ma insieme… > si disse Patroclo.

“Possiamo mettere in pratica la violenta giustizia che gli dei ci hanno concesso di portare in questo mondo” sussurrò. Tagliò la gamba di un nemico e questa ricadde pesantemente sulla nuda sabbia.

“Mi cercavi, Achille?” domandò Ettore.

“Preparati a combattere!” gridò Patroclo. Si mise a correre verso il nemico con la spada alta.

Achille raggiunse correndo, ansante, il limite della barca. Il suo battito cardiaco accelerato gli rimbombava nelle orecchie.

< Idiota! Sono stato un maledetto idiota! Lui è la mente, io il braccio, insieme siamo più mortali degli dei stessi. L’ho lasciato… Da soli non siamo niente… > pensò. Teneva gli occhi sgranati, erano arrossati.

Vide Ettore affondare il colpo mortale attraverso la sua armatura e Patroclo, che la indossava, accasciarsi esanime.

“NOOOO!”. Il suo urlo squarcio l’aria circostante. Il guerriero saltò dalla barca, affondando nell’acqua fino a metà, mettendosi a correre disperatamente.

Diversi combattenti lo indicarono e ci furono dei versi soffocati.

“Se lui era…”. “Allora chi aveva la sua armatur…”. “Cosa succed…”. “Due Achille?”. Diverse voci si confondevano tra loro.

Achille raggiunse Patroclo, il suo respiro era rantolante e irregolare, sollevò l’amante tra le braccia e lo strinse al proprio petto.

“S-sei… tornato…” esalò Patroclo.

“Perdona la mia debolezza. Ti prego, non…” gemette Achille. Lacrime solcarono la sua pelle, grandi quanto l’unghia di un pollice.

Patroclo allungò la mano, sporca del proprio sangue e lo accarezzò, lasciandogli il segno vermiglio delle sue dita sulla guancia.

“Rendici immortali. Fallo… a-anche… per me…” esalò.

Gli occhi di Achille divennero bianchi, mentre l’altro esalava l’ultimo respiro.

“La tua follia, resterà congiunta alla mia. Che questo mondo conosca la nostra immortale furia. Le muse canteranno della NOSTRA IRA!” ululò Achille. Tutti i guerrieri sulla spiaggia si voltarono verso di lui, rabbrividendo, gli stessi greci invocarono piano i nomi dei loro dei.


End file.
